The present specification relates to a protective face shield of the type having a crown and an arcuate transparent lens removably secured to the crown. More particularly, the specification relates to an improved latching mechanism for releasably securing the lens to the crown in order to facilitate the exchange of replacement lenses.
Generally speaking, the product offerings currently sold in the marketplace, while providing a secure means of attachment for a replacement lens, are predominantly complex in design, as well as method of use. They often require multiple steps that are difficult, and require considerable dexterity and time. Typically, multiple attachment points need to be disengaged in order to release the lens. This can be problematic to the end user, even if they understand how the attachment system works and even more problematic if they do not. Furthermore, the end user of such a face shield often wears gloves along with the face shield. Gloves significantly reduce the dexterity of the user in performing detailed manipulations of small parts. Accordingly, replacement of a lens while wearing gloves is almost impossible with the current products.
The effects of these complexities is that the end user may not replace a worn or compromised lens as frequently as needed, resulting in poor visibility, reduced productivity, and more importantly, potentially resulting in injury.